five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
Rules
This is a list of rules and punishments held here on this wiki. Rules and punishments may change from time to time, so it is advised to read over this page once in a while. PLEASE CHECK WITH ONE OF THE IF YOU HAVE ANY OTHER CONCERNS OR IF SOMEONE HAS BROKEN A RULE, BUT PLEASE HAVE A SCREENSHOT FOR PROOF. Thank you! Rules= Rules #Be kind and respectful to everyone. #:A - Do not link or write any NSFW content. (pornography or excessive gore) #:B - Discriminatory and derogatory terms should not be used. #:C - Do not intentionally cause or escalate drama or arguments. This includes dramatic or controversial material from the past, present, and likely/possible future. #:D - Do not spam anywhere on the wiki. Spamming for the purposes of this wiki is defined as any excessively repeated, illegible, or otherwise interrupting messages. Commenting on threads that have not been commented on in more than one month also counts as spam. #:E - Be kind to yourself and other users by sharing private and personal information only in private, or not at all. #:F - Staff members are not inherently better than users. Do not act like they are by being condescending. #Only make good, useful edits. #:A - Do not vandalize any pages. Editing another user's page without permission is considered vandalism unless it is to revert other vandalism. #:B - Check that your sources are accurate before adding any information to articles. When in doubt, ask one of the . No fan-made content should appear on articles. #:C - Do not create any new articles. Ask one of the if you believe a new page should be added to the wiki. #:D - Keep pages objective and professional. Avoid the use of "I/me" or "you". #:E - Keep all blogs, forum threads, et cetera in their appropriate locations. (eg: stories and roleplays go on the Stories and RPs board.) #Keep our clean. #:A - Do not upload any NSFW content. (pornography or excessive gore) #:B - Make sure all uploaded images are not irrelevant, duplicates, or low-effort fanart. #Respect the rules. #:A - Alternate accounts are not to be made or used to evade bans. #:B - A staff member may tell you to stop doing something that you do not believe breaks the rules. In the event of this, don't fight them about it, just do as you are told. If you believe that the staff member was being completely unjust, contact (another) one of the . #:C - Do not take justice into your own hands if you are not a member of the staff team. Please contact one of the if there is a problem that needs to be resolved. #:D - Your jurisdiction reaches as far as the rules say it does. Do not step beyond the line. |-|Punishments= Discipline *Red: Breaking red level rules will result in the offensive content being removed, and an immediate block or ban being given to the user in question at a moderator's discretion. *Orange: Breaking orange level rules will result in the offensive content being removed, and a block or ban based on the user in question's block or ban log. *Yellow: Breaking yellow level rules will result in the offensive content being corrected, and a stern warning from a staff member. If the user in question is a repeat or severe offender, a block or ban may be in order. *Green: Breaking green level rules will result in the offensive content being corrected. A staff member may choose to tell the user what they did wrong and how to fix it in future. *Blue: Only staff members are subject to blue level rules. If they break them, they will be candidate for demotion. |-|Preventing Drama= In general, there are four basic guidelines to follow in order to prevent drama: #Treat everyone nicely and kindly. If you have nothing nice or useful to say, it's better to say nothing. #Make joke insults or possibly offensive jokes clear, but do not make jokes about topics that will be taken offensively regardless of intent. #Avoid controversial subjects such as death, politics, religion, moral debates et cetera. #Either discuss your problems in PMs, or remove yourself from the situation entirely if you feel the need to argue. Please try to remember these tips to improve the experience of the wiki for everybody, and remember to have fun! Category:Moderation